Рональд Нокс
|Кандзи = ロナルド ノックス |Ромадзи = Ronarudo Nokkusu |Прозвища = |Раса = Жнец |Пол = Мужской |День рождения = |Возраст = |Рост = 175 см |Вес = |Принадлежность = Сотрудник диспетчерской |Прежняя принадлежность = |Род деятельности = |Предыдущая профессия = |База операций = Лондон |Статус = Жив |Смерть = |Родственники = |Манга = Том 8, Глава 35 |Аниме = Сезон 2, Эпизод 9 |Видеоигра = |Японская озвучка = Кэнн |Английская озвучка = }} Рональд Нокс (ロナルド ノックス Ronarudo Nokkusu) — жнец, направленный на работу с Уильямом Т. Спирсом в качестве дополнительного сотрудника. Время от времени работает в качестве подчиненного Грелля Сатклиффа. Внешность thumb|left|140px|Коса смерти Рональда Рональд — молодой человек с жёлто-зелеными глазами и короткими светлыми волосами, на затылке окрашенными в черный цвет. Одна прядь волос всегда торчит вверх. Рональд носит очки в толстой пятиугольной оправе и часы на правой руке. Он одевается в стандартную для жнеца одежду: костюм, галстук, перчатки. Однако, вместо традиционных чёрных туфель он носит белые. Коса Рональда была изменена. Она напоминает газонокосилку. Он заявляет, что сделал ее такой чтоб избегать сверхурочных работ.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 18 Сверху есть надпись «Коса смерти». Коса имеет четыре круглых лезвия, два из них могут работать горизонтально. У нее есть два колеса, которые позволяют ей маневрировать, а также небольшой шнур, который помогает тянуть триггер на рукоятке, чтобы включить Косу смерти. Характер Рональд довольно спокойный и добродушный жнец, который, видимо, имеет проблемы с нехваткой времени.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 14 Он часто стремится закончить свою работу как можно быстрее и заявляет, что ненавидит сверхурочную работу. Он завидует Уильяму Т. Спирсу и Греллю Сатклиффу, утверждая, что у них работа намного легче.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 14-15 Несмотря на его нерадивое отношение, Рональд готов упорно работать, ранее заявлял, что будет работать, чтобы улучшить свой потенциал.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 17 Кроме того, Рональд очень любит посещать вечеринки, однажды он сказал Уильяму, что хочет закончить работу побыстрее, потому что у него есть планы на вечер.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 17 Он также воспринимается как дамский угодник, утверждает, что получил свою Косу смерти, пофлиртовав с девушкой на ресепшене.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 15 Когда Мэйлин подсказала ему дорогу, он предложил ей в следующий раз выпить по чашечке чаю.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, стр. 22 Сюжет манги Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» thumb|200px|После сбора души [[Джокера, Рональд и Уильям идут собирать другие души]] Рональд должен помочь Уильяму Т. Спирсу в сборе душ, в поместье барона Кельвина. Он появляется поздно и сетует, что задание Грелля Сатклиффа в поместье Фантомхайв гораздо легче. Рональд решает закончить работу быстро, поскольку у него намечается вечеринка с девочками из секретариата, а также он ненавидит сверхурочные. Когда Уильям с сомнением смотрит на его Косу смерти, Рональд уверяет, что у него есть разрешение на ее использование, потому что у него есть связи с девочками из выдачи кос. Затем они отправляются за душами.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 14-19 Арка Роскошный лайнер On April 17, 1889, at the port where the luxury ship Campania is, Ronald places a hand on Mey-Rin's shoulder, asking her where the second-class entrance to the ship is. She points the way, and he thanks her. When he offers to treat her to some tea in the lounge later, she reveals that she is merely there to see someone off. An officer announces that they will pull up the bridge soon, prompting Ronald to shout that he will be boarding. He tells Mey-Rin that he will invite her again if he makes it back safely, and hastens on board because he is worried that he will be punished if he is late. To his relief, he manages to get on the ship in time for it to set sail and remarks that the future is bright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 21-26 Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7, Ronald is at the third-class dining hall where he drinks and socializes with the other passengers. When Ronald comments that they must have refined brand-name champagne if they are drinking with their ladies, Sophie Smith, impressed, states that she is jealous of his girlfriend. He admits that he does not have one to a surprised Sophie. After checking his watch and determining that he still has time, he says that even though he does not have a girlfriend, he has a lot of time. Subsequently, they all toast to their free time. Later, Ronald rechecks his watch, stands up, and puts on his coat while informing the other passengers that he has some things to do. When Sophie tells him to meet her there tomorrow, Ronald agrees to the plan, but he adds that it will only be so if they meet alive, to her confusion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 28 Ronald rushes toward the meeting room of Aurora Society.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 34 Once he is there, he finds Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis struggling to kill the Bizarre Doll Margaret Connor, and he informs them that Bizarre Dolls cannot be destroyed unless their heads get smashed in. He proceeds to obliterate her head with his Death Scythe. He checks his soul retrieval list and verifies that she has, indeed, been dead for a while, which he knew was the case since he was the one in charge of collecting her soul. He then reaps Susannah Connor's soul. Subsequently, he recognizes Sebastian as the butler Grell has talked about and introduces himself. He admits that he knows nothing about the Bizarre Dolls, and he was sent by the Grim Reaper Dispatch to investigate them; he affirms that Margaret was truly a soulless corpse as he collected her soul two weeks ago and that smashing the Bizarre Dolls' heads in is simply a way of stopping their movement since it does not necessarily kill them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 6-13 Before Ciel and Sebastian can pursue Rian Stoker, Ronald attacks Sebastian, stating that he does not want a demon to interfere. Ciel goes ahead anyway, and Ronald comments on his attitude. Sebastian attempts to kick him while he is distracted, but Ronald avoids the blow. They continue to fight. During the battle, Sebastian remarks on the sharpness of Ronald's Death Scythe. Ronald manages to cut Sebastian's cheek with a knife, saying that Grim Reapers who solely focus on their Death Scythes are "old-fashioned."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 14-21 As the battle progresses, Ronald says that Sebastian is as good a fighter as he is rumored to be. Sebastian tries to punch him, but Ronald ducks, glancing at his watch and declaring that he is almost late. He then leaves behind a confused Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 54, Pages 5-6 Later, Ronald stands on the deck of the ship, complaining about the strong possibility of working overtime for their management has only dispatched two Grim Reapers, the other being Grell, to collect all the souls. In moments, the ship crashes into an iceberg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 29-36 Ronald and Grell meet up, and the latter forces Ronald hold them by the waist as they enjoy the night breeze. They soon stop, however, deeming Ronald unexciting. Ronald reminds Grell that they both should be focusing on their duty, for they have approximately another one-thousand souls to collect, and they must investigate the Bizarre Dolls as well. Grell tells him that soul reaping is a Grim Reaper's most important job and that the investigation part can come at a later time. They then urge Ronald to hurry because they wish to go home and do not want to risk another suspension order.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 10-13 In the first class suite, Grell and Ronald destroy numerous Bizarre Dolls while complaining about the sheer quantity of them. Grell notes that dealing with the Bizarre Dolls is a waste of time, and Ronald agrees, stating that the Campania will sink in one hour.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 25-26 After they carry out their task in the first class front hallway, Ronald informs Grell that they must descend five floors to reach the third boiler room. While they discuss the enigmatic Bizarre Dolls, a Bizarre Doll on a carriage led by a couple of Bizarre Doll horses appears. Grell swiftly annihilates them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 7-9 In the second class restaurant, Ronald and Grell encounter Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth Midford. While battling Sebastian, Grell accidentally slashes a window with their Death Scythe, causing water to rapidly enter the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-21 When Grell gets distracted, Ronald takes their place and fights Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-22 After a brief intervention with Elizabeth eliminating a number of Bizarre Dolls and unsuccessfully attempting to kill Grell, Ronald and Grell overhear Ciel telling Sebastian to concentrate on finding Rian who has constructed the Bizarre Dolls. Ronald shows Grell Rian's information in the soul retrieval list, and after they both read it, they urgently leave to learn more about the Bizarre Dolls from Rian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-23 In the first class passenger lounge, Grell saves Rian from falling to his death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 31-32 When they ask for a method to stop the Bizarre Dolls, Rian discloses that there is a device in his room that can render the absolute salvation ineffective. Ronald, Grell, and Rian go to Rian's first class guest room, where they discover that the device has been stolen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 5-6 They return to the first class passenger lounge, where Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker, and Aleistor Chamber, who has taken the device, are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 12-15 When Grell states their ardent desire to kill Aleistor, Aleistor threatens to destroy the device, and Ronald stops an outraged Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, page 16 A legion of Bizarre Dolls arrives, the sheer number of them bewildering them all. Ronald, Grell, and Sebastian are compelled to fight them. Irritated by Aleistor's theatrics, Ronald asks to kill him, and Grell scolds him for stopping them earlier. Grell then shouts at Aleistor to activate the device, but Aleistor refuses to until they perform the phoenix dance to pledge their loyalty to him, much to Ronald, Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian's exasperation. They reluctantly recite the lines and do the pose.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 17-23 A satisfied Aleistor then turns on the device, but it does not work. Fed up with what they consider a farce, Grell deftly kills several Bizarre Dolls, which impresses Ronald, and lunges at Aleistor, despite Ronald's cry that they must not kill humans. Undertaker blocks Grell's Death Scythe, and he attacks Grell with his sotoba.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 24-33 Ronald, Grell, and Sebastian note Undertaker's chartreuse phosphorescent eyes, and they realize that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 4-5 Ronald and Grell are shocked to learn that Undertaker created the Bizarre Dolls by editing the deceased's Cinematic Records. On Undertaker's encouragement, Grell views a couple of Bizarre Dolls' Cinematic Records, and they are appalled to see that Undertaker has indeed connected fake records following the "End" mark for the bodies to mistakenly believe that life is still continuing. Undertaker further explains how Bizarre Dolls function, he admits that the Campania was merely an experiment to see what will happen when the same amount of humans and Bizarre Dolls are together.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 11-19 Ronald and Grell decide to apprehend Undertaker, who is most likely a "deserter."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 20 Ronald and Grell attack Undertaker, but Sebastian kicks Ronald, saying that he would be in trouble if he were to let Grell and Ronald haul Undertaker away because Ciel wants to take Undertaker into custody as well for Queen Victoria's sake. They all then decide that whichever team is the fastest can take Undertaker. In subsequence, Ronald, Grell, and Sebastian attack Undertaker simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 21-26 While fighting, they discuss Grim Reapers' nearsightedness, and Grell points out that Undertaker must be at a disadvantage since he is not wearing any glasses. Grell is astonished that they are able to cut through Undertaker's sotoba, even though they could not before. Undertaker kicks Grell, and Ronald rushes over, but his glasses are thrown off by Undertaker. Grell tosses Ronald's glasses back to their rightful owner, but Sebastian knocks them away. Sebastian and Undertaker battle while Ronald retrieves his glasses with Grell next to him. Ronald and Grell mention that they are running out of time since the ship is tilting heavily, and they attack Undertaker head-on. Undertaker blocks their Death Scythes successfully, revealing his own and slicing them both with it. Ronald and Grell are shocked, with Ronald commenting that his Death Scythe should have been confiscated when he retired, and Undertaker implies that he smuggled it out with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, pages 3-14 Undertaker then destroys a pillar near where they are at, causing it to collapse on them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, page 16 After a battle between Sebastian and Undertaker, where Undertaker manages to view Sebastian's Cinematic Record, the Campania begins tilting upward, causing great chaos and many deaths. Rian falls to his death, and Grell reaps his soul. While Grell fights Undertaker, Ronald fights Sebastian, "the weakened one."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 6-10 When Grell is about to take a swing at Undertaker, Sebastian hurls a beaten Ronald at them, making them both crash into a wall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 17-19 As the Campania sinks and water floods the area they are fighting in, Undertaker splits the ship into two with his Death Scythe and escapes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 20-27 Later, William rescues an unconscious Ronald and Grell from the ocean, and he stomps on them to wake them up. After they wake, William tells them that they must collect the souls, and Ronald protests, pointing out their injuries, but William insists that they do their job and adds that, once they are finished, they must report to headquarters and immediately file a report on the "violator," Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Сюжет аниме Kuroshitsuji II Рональд появляется вместе с Уильямом Т. Спирсом для борьбы с Себастьяном Михаэлисом. Они прибыли, потому что с потоком душ происходит что-то неладное. Себастьян заглушает Косу смерти Рональда своими столовыми приборами, но Рональду удается ее починить и он нападает на Себастьяна и Уильяма. Уильям недоволен тем, что тот нападает на него. Рональд удивлен, когда Уильям отказывается преследовать Себастьяна из-за потери очков, он начинает читать нотации Рональду о важности очков для жнецов. Рональд в шутку спрашивает, когда ему смеяться. Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 9 Цитаты *(Уильяму Т. Спирсу) «Я эффектно появился, не так ли? Я так спешил, но все равно опоздал. Странно, что-то ты не рад мне совсем...»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 35, стр. 13-14 *''«Ладно, давай работать же; быстрее начнем - быстрее закончим, так? У меня сегодня вечеринка с девочками из секретариата намечается, я не хочу опаздывать!!! Да, сразу говорю: Сверхурочно я не работаю.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 35, стр. 17 *(Себастьяну Михаэлису) ''«Я еще один жнец, Рональд Убивец! Ах, стрёмно смотрится, я знаю. Сэр Сатклифф, сказал что мне необходим собственный слоган, вот я и попросил девочек из Диспетчерского Отдела Управления придумать.»'Kuroshitsuji II'' аниме, Эпизод 9 *''«Прости, чувак. Я еще молод и хочу быть шумным.»'Kuroshitsuji II'' аниме, Эпизод 9 *''«Попутный ветер в парусах! Будущее прекрасно!... Во всяком случае для нас.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 51, стр. 25 *(Себастьяну Михаэлису) «Я знаю, у всех жнецов должны быть старомодные Косы Смерти.»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 9 Примечания Навигация en:Ronald Knox de:Ronald Knox pl:Ronald Knox es:Ronald Knox fr:Ronald Knox pt-br:Ronald Knox it:Ronald Knox Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Жнецы Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл